Makoto Mobius
Makoto Mobius (まことメビウス Makoto Mobiusu) is an RPG game made by Charon. Plot Watarou, the main character, and Makoto, the girl who sits next to him, are classmates who have never really spoken to each other. One day, Makoto suddenly passes away. Watarou uses Mobius' help to try and save her, but... Endings Bad End 1: I Was Watching If Watarou leaves the house without doing anything, he'll witness what really happened: Makoto's father goes into his daughter's room to check if Makoto was still awake. He asks Makoto if she will leave her father like her mother did and Makoto answers that no, she won't do that. After that, Makoto's father asks what Makoto would do if he died, but then he decides that he won't leave his daughter in a world like that and kills Makoto before trying to commit suicide but he was too scared to do it. After having witnessed that, Watarou realises that Makoto wanted his help. When they're back at class, on the 23th of June of another time loop, Watarou tells Makoto not to die. Then Makoto starts crying thanks him before saying goodbye before going home. Bad End 2: Dependence If Watarou takes the kitchen knife and kills Makoto's father, Makoto isn't dead the following day, on the 24th of June. Because of her father's death Makoto spent a lot of time crying, but after some time she began returning to normal. Or so it seemed: Makoto told Watarou that she knew that he killed her father and asks for his motives. Watarou explains the situation and that Makoto would have died if her father wasn't killed but she doesn't accept it. It results that Makoto wasn't saved by that: her father was the only important thing to her: Watarou had saved her life but not her heart. That said, Makoto killed herself. Bad End 3: Unforgivable If Watarou uses the phone to call Mikio, she picks it up. Watarou tells her that he thinks that Makoto might die. Mikio asks if there is some way to save Makoto and Watarou responds that someone has to take her place. Mikio offers herself to take Makoto's place and commits suicide. The following day, on the 24th of June, Makoto asks Watarou if he knows something about Mikio's death. Watarou explains her that Mikio died so she wouldn't die but Makoto gets mad and says that she doesn't want that kind of reality, either. Still, Makoto was saved and keeps living after knowing the truth. Or so it seemed: Makoto doesn't accept Mikio's death and accuses Watarou of tempting Mikio into killing herself. As the reality they're in that moment is just another one of a lot of time loops that there are in their world, Makoto says that it is okay if one of all of those Watarou's die. Concluding that, Makoto murders Watarou. Bad End 4: Someone, Somewhere If Watarou forces Makoto's father to take the sleeping pills, Makoto isn't killed by her father because he's asleep during the whole night. That fact defies fate, because no one died that day and it breaks one of the rules of the curse of Mobius. After that Watarou goes back home, finding his house burning brightly. That day, Watarou's mother died in the fire. Bad End 5: Punishment For Resignation If Watarou takes the kitchen knife and kills Makoto because he concluded that Makoto won't be able to escape fate. Watarou decided to ease Makoto's suffering by killing her with his owns hands. Makoto thanks him for that and accepts that that was her fate, but suddenly a loud sound is heard and something hard hits Watarou's head, causing him to drop to the floor: it was Mikio. She says that Makoto belongs to her and that Makoto had to live: Mikio won't accept a future where Makoto doesn't live either. Because of that, Mikio doesn't care if Makoto's father, herself or Watarou has to die. Mikio tells Watarou to redo everything one more time. Bad End 6: Endless June 23rd If Watarou, instead of taking the kitchen knife, reads the oddly-colored notebook and leaves the house, Makoto appears and tells him not to go. She tells Watarou that she can't be saved or another person would have to take her place and die. Because of that, Makoto asks Watarou to stay with her there because Mobius has trapped her inside that endless illusion of a world. She begs Watarou to come visit her everyday otherwise she will end up crazy. True End: Classmate If Watarou takes the kitchen knife and leaves the house, Watarou realizes that if someone died in Makoto's place, the girl won't be forced to die. Watarou offers himself to be killed: neither Makoto, her father or Mikio will die that way. He stabs himself with the kitchen knife, finally releasing Makoto from the fate's loop. After Watarou's death, Makoto appears at class and receives the news about Watarou's death. Makoto thinks that she doesn't care about his death because they didn't have any connections: they were just classmates, just like Watarou thought at the start of the game. Trivia * It has a manga prequel called Mikio Nightmare, which is told from Mikio's point of view. Category:Released in 2013 Category:Drama Category:Eastern Games Category:Finished Projects Category:Games by Charon Category:Thriller Category:Completed Projects (PC)